


The Vice-Captain

by Mariaraynpando



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: Monkey D. Kiyomi the younger twin sister of Monkey D. Luffy. Follow her on her journey to be the Vice-Captain of her brother the future pirate king. With many boys falling for his sister how will Luffy act and will she fall for one of them back? Kiyomi ate the Half-Half fruit a logia type. She now has the powers of ice and fire.





	1. Origins

"Come on Luffy Shanks is here!" I called my brother as I ran out of the house and to the docks.

"Wait Kiyo you are to fast!" Luffy called as he chased after me.

"Are you saying I'm faster than you, oh great pirate king?" I taunted with a giggle as he started to run faster.

"As if!" He shouted and passed me huffing and I ran to a where a couple of crates were and ran up them and jumped off rolling on the ground in front of my brother where I stood up and beat him to the dock where Shanks was standing waiting for us.

"HaHa! Looks like I win again Luffy." I laughed as I stop in front of Shanks waiting for my older brother.

"No fair! You cheated!" Luffy screeched while pointing at me accusingly.

"Did not, I just used my resources to beat you," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"HaHa! She's right Luffy she beat you fair and square." Shanks laughed as he ruffled our hair and lead us onto his ship. I grinned and Luffy pouted before he grinned and ran off. I tilted my head confused before I saw him climb up onto the figurehead of the ship.

"Luffy what are you doing up there!" I called to him.

"Hmph, I'm not joking this time! I've had enough! I'll prove it to you all to see!" Luffy yelled holding up a knife as I looked at him worried.

HaHaHa, go for it! Let's see what you're going to do!" Shanks encouraged him.

"Luffy is going to do something funny again!" Someone yelled and suddenly Luffy stabbed himself under his left eye.

"LUFFY!!" I yelled as Shanks was quick to grab him and patch him up and we all walked into the Party's Bar where Shanks' crew likes to go. "Luffy why would you do that?" I asked him confused.

"To prove I can be a pirate." He said and I stared at him with a blank look.

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said," I told him bluntly and he blanched.

"To Luffy"s craziness!" Lucky Roo cheered.

"Ah, it didn't hurt one bit." Luffy lied with tears in his eyes.

"Liar! Don't do anything so stupid again!" Shanks and I yelled at him as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not afraid of pain at all, next time take me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy yelled out and I smiled.

"What about you Kiyomi? What do you want to do?" Shanks asked me.

"I going to be a marine admiral and surpass my grandpa," I told him with a grin and he ruffled my hair.

"Hopefully you will be a little lenient to your friends when you do become an admiral," Shanks said with hope in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Don't worry Shanks I'm not going to be a mean marine like the ones I see when grandpa takes me to HQ with him. I will only arrest those who are bad pirates." I told him with a close eyed smile and he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to Luffy.

"You can't handle being a pirate Luffy not being able to swim is a pirates biggest weakness. At least little Kiyomi can swim." Shanks laughed at him.

"As long as I stay on board the ship I'll be fine. Kiyomi can rescue me if I fall into the water. Besides my fighting is pretty good." Luffy argued as Makino handed me some apple juice.

"Luffy I won't always be around to save you if you fall in the water if I'm out being a marine," I told him as I sipped my juice.

"I've trained rigorously. My punch is like pistol fire. And with Kiyomi by my side, we will be unstoppable. She's really fast and can distract the enemy while I attack." Luffy told Shanks as he ignored what I said and I huffed as Shanks rolled his eyes.

"Pistol? Wow really?" Shanks asked him bored and I giggled at how he riled up my brother.

"But Luffy and I have really trained hard although I think I still need to improve, maybe learn to use a weapon," I said and trailed off thinking of what weapon to use.

"See Luffy Kiyo knows she still needs to improve." Shanks laughed as Luffy growled at him.

"A pirates life is so great!" The crew encouraged and Luffy grinned excitedly.

"Don't give them dumb ideas you guys," Shanks told them and they looked confused.

"Captain, why don't you take them with us this time?" Roo asked.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Another guy said.

"Well, the next time two of you get off and let them take your place," Shanks told them.

"No need I already said I would wait a while longer before leaving the island so I can train and besides I already said I am going to be a marine admiral," I told them with a grin.

"Aww, little Kiyomi is so cute with how dedicated she is to being a marine." The crew cued at me making me blush bright red and cover my face.

"S-shut up!" I shouted causing them to laugh.

"Too bad she doesn't want to be a pirate she would get a high bounty for sure once she got out to sea." The crew complained but also complimented. 

"Yeah, Luffy how about you train more before becoming a pirate." They told him.

"Traitors!" Luffy yelled at them as they went back to drinking.

"The most important thing is that you are still a kid. Wait another ten years before I consider taking you out to sea, ok Luffy?" Shanks asked Luffy and I nodded agreeing with Shanks.

"Darn it, Shanks, I am not a kid anymore!" Luffy told him and Shanks handed him a glass of apple juice like mine.

"Thanks, Shanks!" Luffy yelled as he took a sip.

"HaHa! You are too a kid drinking juice like Kiyo!" Shanks laughed while I drank my Juice happily.

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Captain you seem as happy as ever," Makino stated as she handed me a plate of food.

"Thank you Makino-chan." I thanked her and she patted my head.

"Yeah making fun of him is my joy," Shanks told her.

"Shanks you should take it easy on my Onii-chan," I told him while giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright Kiyo I'll take it easy on Luffy just stop with the puppy eyes, you are killing me." Shanks relented and looked away making me smile as Makino got Luffy a plate of food. While Shanks was telling us how much longer he would stay Luffy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" I asked and he pointed to two chests that had fruits in them. We walked over to them and Luffy grabbed the purple one and I grabbed the red one with blue swirls. I took a bite and blanched. I swallowed the piece and put it down.

"Excuse me!" A new voice called making me look towards the door. "Hehe, so this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates, they look pretty dumb to me." The man said making me frown. He walked up to the bar counter where Shanks was and addressed Makino. "We are Bandits. We are not here to cause any trouble we just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake." He told her.

"I'm so sorry but we are out of sake," Makino told the man.

"Oh, that's strange. Then what are they drinking?" He asked gesturing to the crew.

"It's sake but that's all we have," Makino told him.

"I'm sorry looks like we finished all the sake here. Here if you don't mind. Take the last bottle." Shanks offered the man and suddenly the man smashed it against Shanks getting him all wet.

"Don't take me so lowly one bottle is not enough. My head is worth 8 million berri. I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed 56 people before, you cocky bastard. Later you bunch of chickens." He said as he left.

"Are you alright Shanks?" I asked him as Makino tended to him.

"HaHaHa, our captain looked so silly." The crew and Shanks laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Luffy yelled at them. "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him! So what if they have more people?! Who laughs after getting picked on. You're not a man and not a pirate either!" Luffy yelled at Shanks.

Luffy that's not nice." I told him and he was glaring at Shanks.

"Look I know how you feel but it's just a bottle of sake. There is nothing to get so worked up about." Shanks told him.

"I don't want to see you again, coward!" Luffy yelled at him and went to walk off.

"Oh come on don't go Luffy," Shanks said and grabbed his arm but Luffy kept walking and his arm... stretched.

"Luffy!" I yelled in panic and felt my body go cold in shock.

"His arm is stretching!" The crew yelled in shock.

"Kiyomi! You're turning into ice! They yelled and I looked down to see my body being covered in ice.

"Ahh!" I yelled in panic

"They're gone! The Rubber-Rubber fruit and the Half-Half fruit!" Someone yelled.

"Luffy, Kiyomi did you two eat these fruits!?" They asked.

"Yeah, but they tasted really bad!" I screamed. "Shanks what do I do!" I yelled at him as I kept looking at my ice-covered hands.

"Just calm down Kiyomi!" He yelled at me.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I'm covered in ice!" I yelled at him and felt myself becoming hot.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but please calm down or you're going to burn the bar down!" Shanks told me and I realized I was now on fire.

"Kiyomi if you calm down I'll give you a slice of the strawberry shortcake you love so much." Makino offered and I calmed down instantly.

"Really, Makino-chan?" I asked her with my eyes sparkling.

"Of course." She said and I grinned and realized the flames were gone.

"Kiyomi that was a devil fruit so now you can't swim but you gained the powers of ice and fire," Shanks told me.

"I guess that I will have to train myself to control this now huh," I told him with a giggle and he sighed.

Time-Skip

It's now been some time since Shanks left and I was going to meet Luffy at the bar for something to eat when I saw Makino running.

"Hey Makino where are you going, where's Luffy?" I asked her and she looked at me panicked.

"The bandits took Luffy." She told me and I ran to find him with Makino calling me back. I saw the main bandit who messed with Shanks last time holding Luffy.

"Hey let go of my Onii-chan!" I yelled in anger and the man turned to see me.

"Oh, I remember you. So this loudmouth is your brother? What a shocker." He said and I stomped my foot on the ground and my ice froze the ground where he was standing freezing him to the spot.

"What the hell?!" He yelled and dropped Luffy.

"I told you to let him go," I said with a glare as I distracted him Luffy came up behind and hit him with a stick.

"Strong brat." The man cursed and hit Luffy sending him to the floor where the other bandits held him down. One tried to grab me but I dodged him.

"Let the child go! Please! I don't know what Luffy did and I don't want to argue with you but I'm willing to pay." The mayor said and bowed before the bandit as he was stabbing as the ice trying to free himself.

"It's too late, you cant save the brat now because he makes me angry. But maybe if you give me the ice user I'll call it a fair trade, her little powers could be very useful to us bandits." He tried to bargain.

"No way will you take my sister!" Luffy yelled at them.

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port. So this is why?" A voice I recognized spoke and I turned to see Shanks.

"Shanks!" I yelled in joy.

"Hello little Kiyomi, I see you learned how to control your ice." He pointed out and I grinned and nodded. "And Luffy I thought your punch was like pistol fire?" Shanks asked him.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled at him.

"I suggest you leave right now, you get any closer and I'll shoot you."

Your life is at stake here, I'd quit pointing that gun at me." Shanks warned.

"Huh, what did you say?" The bandit asked.

"I said don't use this to scare people," Shanks told him before the man was suddenly shot by Shanks crew member Lucky Roo.

"Now you've done it you bastards! That was dirty!" A bandit yelled.

"Dirty? Don't make us laugh. We ain't saints." Benn told him.

"The people standing in front of you are pirates," Shanks told them. "Listen, well bandits, you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me or even spit on me I can laugh it off but, I DON'T CARE WHAT REASONS YOU HAVE!! I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!!" Shanks yelled at them.

"HaHaHa, you won't forgive me? You bunch of pirates who float on a ship all day want to challenge us? We will destroy you!" The bandit leader yelled and his group of bandits ran to attack Shanks. And Shanks crew member beat them all.

"Don't underestimate us, bandits. If you want to beat us you better be backed up by marines."

"Wait, wait this brat messed with us first." The bandit leader argued as I smirked at him with my arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter, after all, there's a bounty on your head," Shanks told him causing him to panic and throw a smoke bomb down and grabbed me and Luffy.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled at him as I squirmed trying to get free.

"Shut up, little brat!" He shouted as he tossed us into a small boat. "Looks like we got away, who would have thought a bandit would escape by boat!?" He laughed.

"Shanks is going to save us!" I yelled.

"You know I only took you both as hostages to get away but now I don't need you. Your powers would come in hand little missy but you fight back to much." He told us as he kicked us into the water.

"Luffy!"

"Kiyomi!" We hit the water and I couldn't form any ice as the seawater weakened me. I looked over and my eyes widened as I saw a sea king surface behind the bandit before it swallowed him and turned its gaze to us.

"Somebody help us!" Luffy yelled as it swam towards us ready to take a bite. I felt someone grab me as the monster snapped its jaws shut.

"Get lost," Shanks told the sea king with a glare making it scurry off.

"Shanks!" I cried as I clung to him with Luffy.

"Thanks, Luffy, Makino told me all about how you defended me. And Kiyomi you are so brave jumping in to help your brother in a fight." Shanks told us with a smile as we continued to cry.

"Oh come you're safe now there is no need to cry."

"But Shanks," I muttered.

"Your Arm!" Luffy yelled as the sea king had taken Shanks' arm when he saved us.

"It's nothing, just an arm, as long as you both are safe," Shanks said as he pats our heads. When we get back to shore Shanks' crew patched him up and Luffy and I got dried. The next day he was ready to leave.

"I won't force you to take me anymore Shanks I'm gonna become a pirate by myself," Luffy said and I nodded along with what he was saying.

"Heh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me, you don't have what it takes to become a pirate." Shanks laughed at Luffy.

"I do too!" Luffy screamed.

"Kiyomi has a better chance then you!" Shanks argued.

"Then you will be glad to know that I will be joining Luffy as his Vice-Captain," I told Shanks with a smirk as I placed my hands on my hips.

"You are going to be a pirate? But what about surpassing your grandpa in the marines?" Shanks asked in surprise.

"I decided I can't ever leave Luffy alone without worrying about him so I'll just surpass grandpa in strength instead of in rank," I told Shanks as Luffy hugged me.

"Yeah we will find a crew as strong as yours one day and then we'll find the world's biggest treasure!" Luffy told him and I nodded agreeing.

"I'll be the king of the pirates with Kiyomi to help me!" Luffy yelled out.

"Oh, so you two want to be bigger than us huh?" Shanks asked, "well then this hat is my gift to you Luffy and Kiyomi you wanted to find a weapon so these twin daggers are for you." Shanks told us and he placed his hat on Luffy's head and handed me two brand new daggers. "You are fast so the daggers will work in your favor. Luffy that is my favorite hat so when you become a great pirate in the future you'll return that hat to me." Shanks told him and he turned around and walked back to his crew.

"Those kids are going to be big," Benn told Shanks.

"I know." Shanks agreed. "They remind me of my early years."

"Pull up the anchor!"

"Set sail!"

After Shanks set sail Luffy and I trained in preparation for our journey as pirates and we finally left home after 10 long years.


	2. Our First Battle

"Wow, the weather is really nice today," I commented as I looked around.

"Your right sis it is." Luffy agreed with a grin before the water got a bit harsher as a sea king rose from the water.

"I'll let you handle this one brother," I said with a smirk as I remained sitting in the small boat of ours.

"I've been waiting for you sea king, let me show you how much I improved since last time," Luffy told it as he readied his arm. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted and he punched the same monster in the jaw knocking it out.

"Bravo Luffy." I clapped.

"Hehe, thanks Kiyo, we'll have to find some friends for the crew. I hope I can at least get 10." Luffy commented.

"Of course we will. After all, you're going to be the king of the pirates." I told him with a smirk.

"Yeah! Then we can make a flag." Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Alright let's go!" I shouted.

After a bit of sailing, we had failed to notice what we had been drifting towards.

"Man on such a nice day how did we manage to miss this?" Luffy questioned.

"I honestly don't know but neither of us can swim so we need a plan," I told him as I crossed my arms trying to think of something.

"Wonder what we can do?" Luffy asked while I was thinking.

"Got it," I said as I snapped my fingers and walked to the barrel we had on the ship, I tossed out the few items inside and jumped in. "Luffy get in here, you are made of rubber so you will fit in here easier than I will but it will fit us both and it will keep us safe from the water and hopefully someone either grabs the barrel or we wash up somewhere," I told him as he followed me inside.

"Oh alright. That's pretty smart Kiyomi." Luffy complimented as I closed the lid of the barrel just as we went into the whirlpool. After some time passed I took a nap with Luffy and when I woke up Luffy was standing and stretching so I stood up as well.

"Hey, Luffy where are we?" I asked as I realized there were some guys looking at us. "Who are you?" I asked them bluntly as I stretched and they blanched.

"Who are you and why are you in a barrel!?" They yelled and I frowned and snapped my fingers freezing them as I stepped out of the barrel.

"What the. how did you do that?" The pink haired kid asked me shocked at what I did.

"Oh, hi I'm Kiyomi and don't worry about them if the ice is melted in time then they will still be alive," I told him with a smile as he led us off the ship and into a small forest.

"Do you have a small boat? Ours got destroyed in a whirlpool." Luffy asked Coby.

"A whirlpool!? A normal person would have died already. Well, I have a small boat but.." Coby told us and led us to a shabby looking boat and I sweatdropped at it.

"What's this? A coffin?" Luffy asked and I chuckled.

"That's a boat I secretly built for the past 2 years." He told us.

"2 years? You don't want it anymore?" I asked Coby confused as I placed a hand on my hip.

"Yeah, I don't want it anymore. I was going to run away in this but I don't have the guts to do it. I'm going to be a caretaker my whole life, although I have something else I want to do." He told us mumbling the last part.

"Then you should just leave," I told him with a huff crossing my arms over my chest.

"No..no it'll never work whenever I think of Alvida-sama finding out my legs turn all mushy! I get so scared!" Coby screamed making me jump surprised. "That day I was only fishing but I accidentally walked onto the ship and I had to become a caretaker to survive these last 2 years."

"You're pretty stupid and useless," Luffy told him bluntly. "And you seem kind of wimpy too, I don't like you." Luffy finished with a grin making me chuckle at his bluntness.

"Hey Luffy-san, Kiyomi-san why are you two sailing?" Coby asked us and I grinned.

"I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"And I'm going to be his vice-captain," I told Coby with a grin still on my face as he looked shocked by the revelation.

"Huh! Are you telling me you guys are looking for the greatest treasure, the one piece!?" He asked us and I nodded.

"Do you want to die or something every pirate is looking for that treasure!" Coby yelled.

"Well so are we," I told him with a huff.

"Impossible to become pirate king in the pirate era!" Coby kept yelling so I rolled my eyes and looked at Luffy who hit him.

"Ow, why did you hit me?!" He asked.

"Because I couldn't stand you!" Luffy yelled back.

"We aren't afraid of dying," I told Coby with a smile.

"Because it's our dream and we don't mind dying for it." Luffy finished for me.

"Will I be able to become a marine?" Coby asked us.

"A marine?" I asked confused.

"Kiyomi, Luffy, I know it means that we will become enemies but my dream is to become a marine!" Coby yelled in determination making me smile. "I'd rather die trying to get out of here to become a marine than stay here and be a caretaker for the rest of my life! And then I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!" Coby yelled and then hearing some rustling I turned to the trees and out came Alvida.

"Who are you going to arrest Coby!?" She asked him angered making Coby squeak as she destroyed the boat he built. "Do you think you can escape from me!? So those two are the ones you hired to capture me? The boy doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro and I don't even know who the girl is. Anyway, before you die, I'm gonna ask you..what's the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?!"

"Eh, who is this rude woman?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"That girl, she dares to say such a thing?" One of the pirates asked.

"Well she is cute so maybe Alvida-sama will let it slide?" Another pirate asked with a red tint on his face. Hmm, wonder if he is sick, should probably look for a doctor for the ship. I thought as I turned to Coby who was talking to Luffy.

"In all the seas this lady is...the most rudest damned bitch!" Coby yelled and I clutched my stomach laughing.

"HaHaHa! Damn Coby, I didn't realize you had it in you!" I shouted as Alvida had a dark look on her face as she approached us scaring the boy.

"You little brat! You three have to die!" She shouted as I pulled Coby with me behind Luffy with a smirk as she brought her club down on his head.

"It won't work because I'm a Rubber man," Luffy told her with a smirk as he readied his arm.

"Impossible." She gasped in shock as her crew watched helplessly.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he punched her his arm stretching and sending her flying a few feet away from us.

"Ice Coffin," I muttered extending a hand towards the fallen women struggling to get up and soon a dome of ice surrounded her freezing her inside its inescapable prison.

"Prepare a boat for Coby, he wants to join the marines so stay out of his way," Luffy demanded the now captainless crew of pirates who hesitated.

"Now," I told them with a glare and they jumped into action.

"Right away Miss!" They saluted and got to work and soon enough we were off to sea with Coby.

"So you two really ate the Rubber-Rubber fruit and the Half-Half fruit?" Coby asked us and I nodded my head with a smile.

"Yep, I ate it when I was a kid," I told him.

"So if you are really looking for the One Piece then don't you have to get to the Grand Line?" He asked us.

"Yep!" Luffy responded happily.

"But that place is known as the pirates' graveyard." Coby whimpered.

"That's why we will need a strong crew," I told him as I reclined in the boat.

"Yeah and one of them is being held captive at the place you're going," Luffy told him.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Coby asked confused.

"If he is a good guy Luffy will ask him to join our crew," I informed the pink haired boy.

"You can't he is like a monster!!" The boy yelled in fear and I smirked.

"We can't be sure about that yet and besides if he tries anything I'll deal with it," I told him with a glint in my eye.

"You look scary!" He yelled and Luffy laughed.


	3. I Like Him

We finally arrived at the island with the Marine Base with the help of Coby who was navigating. We really need a navigator as Luffy is clueless and I only know so much. Shame Coby wants to be a marine. Maybe I should ask Grandpa if he will take Coby under his wing.

"Alright let's go eat!" Luffy yelled and dragged us to a restaurant called food foo and after eating we were discussing plans with Coby who began to cry. 

"We will be enemies in the future." Coby cried as I walked over to the owner asking if I could cook a meal myself and the owner agreed. Feeding Luffy is gonna be a hassle I should convince him to search for a cook who can help me.

"I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marine base?" Luffy asked and the restaurant patrons screamed.

"I guess we can't just say his name here Luffy," I told him while finishing up the food.

"I heard there is a captain Morgan on the base," Coby spoke up causing the people to scream again and I cocked my eyebrow up in question at their actions. I finished up packing the food in a bento box and we headed outside.

"What an Interesting place I should eat there again," Luffy spoke with a laugh while I hummed in thought.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Coby spoke up.

"I agree with Coby," I spoke up.

"Huh, you do?" Coby asked surprised while Luffy looked around the town with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I can understand fearing Zoro's name as he is a pirate hunter but fearing the name of a marine is different. Pirates usually fear marines, so why are the citizens afraid of a marine." I told him with my hand on my chin in thought.

"Maybe he did something bad," Luffy suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Coby screamed in denial.

"Coby, remember not all marines are good just like not all pirates are bad," I told him as we arrived at the marine base.

"Huh, it looks pretty ugly up close," Luffy spoke up and I agreed with him as I jumped onto the wall.

"Monster, I wonder where he is?" Luffy asked as he jumped up with me.

"Over there," I said as I jumped down and pulled Luffy with me excited. "Come on Luffy I want Nakama already!" 

"I'm going, I'm going Kiyomi!" Luffy shouted as we moved to a different section and jumped up seeing the man we were looking for. He was tied up to a post and I tilted my head confused.

"Look at that person," Luffy said in awe as Coby backed off in fear.

"That intimidating aura. That's him. Thats Roronoa Zoro." Coby confirmed for us.

"So that's zoro huh. It looks to me like those ropes are pretty easy to break." Luffy pointed out.

"Stop joking around!" Coby yelled.

"No, Luffy is right. Those should be easy to break out of especially for that man. ButI also questions why he is tied up." I said with a glare on my face.

"What do you mean sis?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"What I mean is why is he tied up? For what reason? It's not illegal to hunt pirates. It is actually welcomed and preferred as it helps out marines." I hummed while staring intensely at Zoro.

"Hey, you!" A voice called and I recognized it as coming from Zoro. "Could you please come over and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." He spoke with a grin making my eyes widen in surprise.

"He's smiling." I pointed out.

"He talked." Coby shook in fear while Luffy looked intently at him. 

"I'll repay you, I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying, I'll keep my word." Zoro told us.

"Don't do it Luffy-san, Kiyomi-san. He will kill you." Coby panicked and I smirked with a glint in my eyes.

"He can't kill us." I started with a grin.

"We are too strong." Luffy finished with a matching grin.

"Hmm?" Zoro questioned and suddenly a ladder showed up next to us and a little girl climbed up and shhsed us while I tilted my head confused. She jumped over with Coby calling her saying it's dangerous.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Zoro questioned her.

"Luffy-san save her," Coby told Luffy while I noticed that the girl was bringing food for Zoro.

"Do it yourself." Luffy brushed Coby off.

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" Zoro yelled at her and I wanted to see how this would play out.

"Uhm, brother, I made some rice balls for you. You haven't eaten for a long time right?" She questioned while offering the food she made to him. "This is the first time I made rice balls..."

"I'm not Hungry! Go away!" Zoro shouted and my eyes widened.

"But..."

"I don't want it! Leave me alone! I'll kill you if you don't go!" Zoro Continued to yell. 

I figured it out. He is protecting her. I thought as the gates opened.

"Roronoa Zoro. Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." Some blonde idiot said as he walked into the area.

"Some weirdo came," Luffy stated the obvious.

"He must be someone important in the marines. At least the little girl is safe now." Coby breathed relieved.

"I wouldn't be too sure," I said as I crossed my arms with a scowl.

"Tch, If it isn't the captain's bastard son," Zoro growled.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky my dad is a marine Lieutenant!" The weirdo barked before walking over to the little girl. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look delicious." He said as he stole one making me huff.

"Hey stop that!" The girl shouted at him as he took a bite.

"Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You are supposed to put salt in these things!" The bastard yelled at her while spitting out the food.

"But...But I thought they might taste better if they are sweet." She told him with a frown.

"How could someone eat something like this damn it!" He yelled and threw the remaining rice ball on the ground and began to stomp on it.

"Stop it! He can't eat this anymore!" The girl screamed in anguish while the temperature around me began to drop.

"That's so cruel. She worked so hard on them." Coby cried while Luffy started blankly.

"That's so cruel I worked really hard to make them." The little girl cried and the air around me got colder and Luffy looked at me.

It's all your fault you know, Didn't you read what was written here. "Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime. - Captain Morgan. You know how scary my dad can be right? You would have gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up." The bastard told the child who continued to cry. He turned to the marine by him next. "Oi throw this brat out." He commanded and the marine looked shocked before agreeing and tossing the girl back over the wall and I sprung into action and caught her before she hit the floor.

"If you can live like this for one whole month then I will release you." The bastard said before walking away. Now that explains why Zoro hasn't tried to escape yet. I thought as I wiped the tears off the little girl's face and followed Luffy over the wall.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now or else he'll go and tell his dad about it." Zoro warned us as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet," Luffy told zoro. "Besides I don't think my sister will care much if that weirdo came back or told his dad. She is really upset about what he did to the little girl."

"Hmm, whatever. So what you just decided to be a crook and give up on your life?" Zoro asked us.

"It's my dream. There is nothing wrong with being a pirate." Luffy told him defensively and I nodded.

"Hm? Don't tell me your gonna set me free and force me to join your crew." Zoro laughed.

"I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone keeps calling you a bad guy," Luffy revealed with a grin. 

"A bad guy huh? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I can survive even if you don't help me. If I can survive a month then I'll be set free. That idiot son made me a promise." Zoro informed us and I began to smile. "I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!! He shouted with a smile and I grinned.

"Really If I were you I think I would starve in a week." Luffy laughed. 

"That's why we are different. Go find someone else to join you." He told us and Luffy began to walk away and I stepped forward.

"Hmm? What do you want?" He asked confused as I continued to grin.

"Luffy!" I called and Luffy stopped to look at me. "I like him," I said with a grin as I opened up the bento I made and offered it to Zoro.

"Huh!?" Zoro yelled in shock before I silenced him by shoving food into his mouth.

"Really!? Shishishi! Alright!" Luffy yelled and Zoro had a blush on his cheeks while I smiled and I think Coby fainted. Wonder if Zoro is sick or if he has been in the sun for too long. I questioned while staring at his red face intently while feeding him.


	4. The First Mate

We finally arrived at the island with the Marine Base with the help of Coby who was navigating. We really need a navigator as Luffy is clueless and I only know so much. Shame Coby wants to be a marine. Maybe I should ask Grandpa if he will take Coby under his wing.

"Alright let's go eat!" Luffy yelled and dragged us to a restaurant called food foo and after eating we were discussing plans with Coby who began to cry. 

"We will be enemies in the future." Coby cried as I walked over to the owner asking if I could cook a meal myself and the owner agreed. Feeding Luffy is gonna be a hassle I should convince him to search for a cook who can help me.

"I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marine base?" Luffy asked and the restaurant patrons screamed.

"I guess we can't just say his name here Luffy," I told him while finishing up the food.

"I heard there is a captain Morgan on the base," Coby spoke up causing the people to scream again and I cocked my eyebrow up in question at their actions. I finished up packing the food in a bento box and we headed outside.

"What an Interesting place I should eat there again," Luffy spoke with a laugh while I hummed in thought.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Coby spoke up.

"I agree with Coby," I spoke up.

"Huh, you do?" Coby asked surprised while Luffy looked around the town with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I can understand fearing Zoro's name as he is a pirate hunter but fearing the name of a marine is different. Pirates usually fear marines, so why are the citizens afraid of a marine." I told him with my hand on my chin in thought.

"Maybe he did something bad," Luffy suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Coby screamed in denial.

"Coby, remember not all marines are good just like not all pirates are bad," I told him as we arrived at the marine base.

"Huh, it looks pretty ugly up close," Luffy spoke up and I agreed with him as I jumped onto the wall.

"Monster, I wonder where he is?" Luffy asked as he jumped up with me.

"Over there," I said as I jumped down and pulled Luffy with me excited. "Come on Luffy I want Nakama already!" 

"I'm going, I'm going Kiyomi!" Luffy shouted as we moved to a different section and jumped up seeing the man we were looking for. He was tied up to a post and I tilted my head confused.

"Look at that person," Luffy said in awe as Coby backed off in fear.

"That intimidating aura. That's him. Thats Roronoa Zoro." Coby confirmed for us.

"So that's zoro huh. It looks to me like those ropes are pretty easy to break." Luffy pointed out.

"Stop joking around!" Coby yelled.

"No, Luffy is right. Those should be easy to break out of especially for that man. ButI also questions why he is tied up." I said with a glare on my face.

"What do you mean sis?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"What I mean is why is he tied up? For what reason? It's not illegal to hunt pirates. It is actually welcomed and preferred as it helps out marines." I hummed while staring intensely at Zoro.

"Hey, you!" A voice called and I recognized it as coming from Zoro. "Could you please come over and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." He spoke with a grin making my eyes widen in surprise.

"He's smiling." I pointed out.

"He talked." Coby shook in fear while Luffy looked intently at him. 

"I'll repay you, I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying, I'll keep my word." Zoro told us.

"Don't do it Luffy-san, Kiyomi-san. He will kill you." Coby panicked and I smirked with a glint in my eyes.

"He can't kill us." I started with a grin.

"We are too strong." Luffy finished with a matching grin.

"Hmm?" Zoro questioned and suddenly a ladder showed up next to us and a little girl climbed up and shhsed us while I tilted my head confused. She jumped over with Coby calling her saying it's dangerous.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Zoro questioned her.

"Luffy-san save her," Coby told Luffy while I noticed that the girl was bringing food for Zoro.

"Do it yourself." Luffy brushed Coby off.

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" Zoro yelled at her and I wanted to see how this would play out.

"Uhm, brother, I made some rice balls for you. You haven't eaten for a long time right?" She questioned while offering the food she made to him. "This is the first time I made rice balls..."

"I'm not Hungry! Go away!" Zoro shouted and my eyes widened.

"But..."

"I don't want it! Leave me alone! I'll kill you if you don't go!" Zoro Continued to yell. 

I figured it out. He is protecting her. I thought as the gates opened.

"Roronoa Zoro. Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." Some blonde idiot said as he walked into the area.

"Some weirdo came," Luffy stated the obvious.

"He must be someone important in the marines. At least the little girl is safe now." Coby breathed relieved.

"I wouldn't be too sure," I said as I crossed my arms with a scowl.

"Tch, If it isn't the captain's bastard son," Zoro growled.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky my dad is a marine Lieutenant!" The weirdo barked before walking over to the little girl. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look delicious." He said as he stole one making me huff.

"Hey stop that!" The girl shouted at him as he took a bite.

"Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You are supposed to put salt in these things!" The bastard yelled at her while spitting out the food.

"But...But I thought they might taste better if they are sweet." She told him with a frown.

"How could someone eat something like this damn it!" He yelled and threw the remaining rice ball on the ground and began to stomp on it.

"Stop it! He can't eat this anymore!" The girl screamed in anguish while the temperature around me began to drop.

"That's so cruel. She worked so hard on them." Coby cried while Luffy started blankly.

"That's so cruel I worked really hard to make them." The little girl cried and the air around me got colder and Luffy looked at me.

It's all your fault you know, Didn't you read what was written here. "Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime. - Captain Morgan. You know how scary my dad can be right? You would have gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up." The bastard told the child who continued to cry. He turned to the marine by him next. "Oi throw this brat out." He commanded and the marine looked shocked before agreeing and tossing the girl back over the wall and I sprung into action and caught her before she hit the floor.

"If you can live like this for one whole month then I will release you." The bastard said before walking away. Now that explains why Zoro hasn't tried to escape yet. I thought as I wiped the tears off the little girl's face and followed Luffy over the wall.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now or else he'll go and tell his dad about it." Zoro warned us as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet," Luffy told zoro. "Besides I don't think my sister will care much if that weirdo came back or told his dad. She is really upset about what he did to the little girl."

"Hmm, whatever. So what you just decided to be a crook and give up on your life?" Zoro asked us.

"It's my dream. There is nothing wrong with being a pirate." Luffy told him defensively and I nodded.

"Hm? Don't tell me your gonna set me free and force me to join your crew." Zoro laughed.

"I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone keeps calling you a bad guy," Luffy revealed with a grin. 

"A bad guy huh? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of! I can survive even if you don't help me. If I can survive a month then I'll be set free. That idiot son made me a promise." Zoro informed us and I began to smile. "I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!! He shouted with a smile and I grinned.

"Really If I were you I think I would starve in a week." Luffy laughed. 

"That's why we are different. Go find someone else to join you." He told us and Luffy began to walk away and I stepped forward.

"Hmm? What do you want?" He asked confused as I continued to grin.

"Luffy!" I called and Luffy stopped to look at me. "I like him," I said with a grin as I opened up the bento I made and offered it to Zoro.

"Huh!?" Zoro yelled in shock before I silenced him by shoving food into his mouth.

"Really!? Shishishi! Alright!" Luffy yelled and Zoro had a blush on his cheeks while I smiled and I think Coby fainted. Wonder if Zoro is sick or if he has been in the sun for too long. I questioned while staring at his red face intently while feeding him.


	5. To the Grand Line

"If bullets can't hurt him then use your swords! And stop her from freeing Roronoa Zoro!" The marine yelled as they began to charge towards us with there swords drawn.  
"Too late.~" I chuckled as I used my ice to slice through the ropes and handed Zoro his swords. He quickly jumped into action by wielding all three swords and standing in a position to attack the marines.  
"The first one who moves dies," he warned them causing them to shiver in fright.  
"Wow! He's cool!" Luffy yelled and I chuckled at his enthusiasm.  
"All right so I'm a pirate I gave you my word. I've fought the navy, therefore, I'm officially An outlaw. But hear this! I have a mission to fulfill!" He yelled which surprised me. "I'm going to be the worlds greatest swordsman! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous but it's gonna shake the world! But you are making me become a pirate so if I have to abandon my dream for any reason then I'm going to make you both commit hara-kiri!"   
"Very well, it's fitting for you to be the worlds greatest swordsman. Wouldn't you agree Luffy?" I asked him with a smirk.  
"Yeah since his new boss is going to be the pirate king anything else would make me look bad." Luffy laughed and I grinned as Zoro huffed.  
"Relax Zoro you will have me there as well as your new Vice-Captain," I told him with a grin as his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Why do you hesitate hack those brigands into mincemeat now!" The marine Captain yelled at his men.  
"Zoro duck!" Luffy ordered.  
"We were talking!" I yelled in outrage as I raised my hand towards them.  
"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy yelled as he kicked the marines away and I swiped my hand across the battlefield and froze them all midair.  
"What the devil are you two?" Zoro asked us in surprise and we grinned.  
"I'm a rubber man," Luffy told him and I used my left hand to show off my flames and my right hand to show my ice.  
"I ate the half-half fruit. I hope you will save us if we happen to fall in the ocean Zoro since we both can't swim." I told him and he sighed.  
"I guess." He mumbled and I gasped.  
"What do you mean you guess are you just going to let your Captain and Vice-Captain drown!?" I yelled at him in question and he looked away from me. "How rude!" I yelled as I started to shake him.  
"Alright alright, I'll save you now stop shaking me woman!" He yelled at me with a red face.  
"Really? Thanks Zoro!" I said as I kissed his cheek and he pushed me away with an even redder face. Huh. He might be sick I mean he hasn't eaten anything since I forcefully fed him and he has been in the sun a while. I tuned back in to see Luffy fighting the marine captain and Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head. I covered my hand in ice and punched Helmeppo in the face at the same time Luffy did and Zoro sliced up the marine captain.  
"Nice Zoro!" We yelled as he knocked out Captain Morgan.  
"No sweat... Captain, Vice-Captian." He said and I cheered.  
"Yay! You accepted me as your Vice-Captain!" I cheered as I hugged him and he tried to push me off as the marines cheered about being free. Before I knew it I was falling and I looked down to see Zoro passed out.  
"Kiyomi you're not supposed to kill our Nakama!" Luffy yelled in panic and I frowned as I threw ice at him causing him to shut up.  
"I didn't kill him he passed out from heat exhaustion, hunger and thirst," I told him as I stood and threw Zoro over my shoulder. Luckily Rika's mom invited us into her home and made us food which revived Zoro and of course, Luffy was getting his fill.  
"Phew, I'm stuffed. Not eating for nine days was worse than I thought." Zoro exclaimed and I chuckled.  
"See you would have never survived the whole month." Luffy berated him and Zoro glared.  
"Funny... You seem even hungrier than me." Zoro pointed out.  
"That's because Luffy has a bottomless pit of a stomach," I told our first mate who seemed surprised. "That means the majority of our money will be going to food."   
"Huh guess that means we got to stock up on cash." He sighs and I smiled.  
"Yep," I said with a nod.  
"So what's next?" Zoro asked us and I smirked while Luffy grinned.  
"We're headed for the Grand Line!" Luffy exclaimed as I cheered.  
"The most bloodthirsty pirates in the world are there!" Coby warned us and I smirked.

"Yeah and they will have to deal with me, the Vice-Captain of the Straw Hat crew," I told Coby and he looked shocked at my response.  
"Don't forget the first mate," Zoro spoke up with a smirk of his own and we high fived as Luffy laughed.   
"Relax Coby we are strong," Luffy told Coby but he kept freaking out.  
"Excuse me but you gentlemen and lady are pirates correct?" A marine asked as he came inside.  
"That's right," I told him with crossed arms.  
"Um you saved us and this town and we are truly grateful to you. However, we're still Naval Marines and we can't shelter pirates. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. But to show our gratitude we won't report you to the navy." The marine informed us.  
"Guess we'll be going then. Ma'am thank you for the meal," Luffy spoke up as he stood.  
"No problem mister navy guy we will leave right now," I told him with a smile which made his face flush with color as I walked past him and handed him a note as I went. Luffy beat up Coby so the marines won't k ow we are friends and Zoro dragged him off as we walked to our small boat to all away.  
"Luffy! Kiyomi! Thank you very much, Captain Luffy! Vice-Captain Kiyomi! I'll never forget all you two did for me!" Coby yelled as he salutes us.  
"This is a new one. A pirate being saluted by the navy." Zoro pointed out as Luffy laughed.  
"We'll meet again Coby!" Luffy shouted as he waved at him.  
"Bye Coby I hope you become a strong marine to catch me one day!" I shouted as his face turned red and the marines stood behind him saluting us as well. I can just imagine grandpa Garp making them train super hard for that move. He would never salute a pirate ever.  
"What's so funny?" Zoro asked me as I was chuckling as we settled ourselves in the boat.   
"Oh, nothing." I waved off as he quirked a brow at me before shrugging it off.  
"We're on our way to the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered as Zoro and I smiled.

Marine's POV:

"What was the note that girl handed me?" I questioned as I opened it up.

Hey, can you pass a message along to Vice-Admiral Garp for me, please?

"I guess I could," I mumbled as I picked up the transponder snail.

"Who is this?" A man asked me as he picked up making me gulp.

"Um sir I have a message for you from a Kiyomi," I told him and he shouted.

"Well, what's the message, don't be scared to tell me." Vice-Admiral Garp said and I sighed before reading him the message.

Hey, old man can you train a pink-haired kid named Coby for me. He is new to the marines and really weak. So can you? Maybe he can catch me someday if you train him.

\- kiyomi 

"Hahaha, that damn brat." He huffed with a laugh. "I guess I can but only because he might catch her if I train him. Put the boy on chore duty until I arrive." Garp said before he hung up and I sweatdropped. How does he know this cute girl?


	6. Nami and Buggy the Clown

"Are you telling me that neither of you can navigate?" Zoro asked us confused.

"I never said that I couldn't it's just that Luffy likes to drift," I told Zoro with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What about you? You're supposed to be the holy terror of the seas!" Luffy pointed out and Zoro propped his head up with the palm of his hand. 

"I don't recall ever calling myself that. Besides I followed a pirate I was after out to sea but I couldn't find my way back to my village. So I made the best of things, I went after pirates that were in the area. I had to earn money somehow." Zoro explained to us and I started to laugh.

"So you got lost?" I asked him trying to keep a straight face but broke into laughter again as he growled at me.

"You don't have to put it like that!" He snapped as I calmed down.

Anyways I know the basics of navigation but I'm not the best so we will need a navigator on our crew soon." I told the two boys as they nodded.

"Oh we also need a cook and a musician and a-" Luffy was cut off by Zoro.

"Those can wait!" Zoro yelled before calming down.

"Besides we don't need a cook since Kiyomi can do it," Zoro said as if I was his own personal chef.

"Excuse me? I am not your personal chef. I will cook when it is needed but not all the time so yes we will be needing a chef who I will help but I refuse to make the meals every day for you Zoro." I told him with a close eyed smile as the temperature around us dropped and Zoro and Luffy started to shiver. 

"Alright I'm sorry but please stop it's freezing!" Zoro yelled with clattering teeth and Luffy was growing icicles on his body.

"Oh good we understand each other," I told him with a grin as I made it warm again and they sighed in relief.

"Hey Luffy you're sister can be really scary," Zoro whispered to Luffy who nodded quickly in reply.

"I know I did grow up with her after all," Luffy told him before they both collapsed.

"I'm starving!" They announced and I glared at them making them shut up.

"Hey, there is a bird. Luffy if you catch it I'll cook it for us." I told him and he grinned.

"Alright! Leave it to me. Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He yelled as he launched himself from the boat into the sky.

"Okay... What!?" Zoro screamed as the bird caught Luffy in his mouth.

"What the hell!?" I yelled in surprise.

"Help!" Luffy yelled as the bird started to fly away.

"You idiot! Damn you!" Zoro shouted as he quickly started rowing the boat after our captain.

"Faster Zoro!" I demanded and he shouted back at me.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He said as he rowed frantically.

"Ahoy!" Some shipwrecked men yelled making me sweatdrop.

"Really? Shipwreck survivors at a time like this?" I asked myself.

"I can't stop! Just grab on and climb in!" Zoro yelled at them as we quickly passed them as they clung to the boat.

"Oh, you made it. Good." I told them with a giggle and Zoro smirked.

"Listen girly stop this ship. We are pirates of Buggy the Clown!" They demanded with swords pointed at me and Zoro with blushes on their faces from looking at Kiyomi.

"Excuse you?" I asked them as the temperature around us heated up and I beat them bloody with scorch wounds scattered about. After that I made them switch places with Zoro and row us instead.

"We are so very sorry Vice-Captain Kiyomi!" They shouted as they rowed and I glared at them as Zoro chuckled at the behavior change after I beat them.

"So how did you pirates end up soaking in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked them and they growled.

"Why should we answer you? We only take orders from Vice-Captain Kiyomi!" They snapped at Zoro who glared at them making them shiver slightly at his dark look.

"Careful boys that is former pirate hunter Zoro," I told them with a chuckle and they started to profusely apologize to him.

"It was a woman! It was all her fault even though she was a looker. But of course not as nice looking as miss Kiyomi!" They said and I glared at them so they can tell the story. They said they had been tricked by an orange-haired girl who pretended to be weak and offered up her treasure in return for some water and when they boarded her ship she stole theirs and let the weather do the rest of the work.

"Amazing she used the weather to her advantage, she must really know the seas," I spoke up with a thoughtful smile.

"Hey she would make a great navigator, wouldn't you say Vice-Captain?" Zoro asked me with a grin and I smiled back.

"Of course. After we find Luffy we should look for her she must not have sailed too far if a storm just passed through." I told him.

"If we return empty-handed Buggy will be furious!" One of the pirates spoke up which caught our attention.

"Who is this Buggy guy anyways?" Zoro asked them.

"Only the most ferocious pirate in these parts! Haven't you heard of Buggy the Clown? He ate the fruit of the devil!" The pirate exclaimed and I grinned.

"Oh so I might get to meet another devil fruit user besides Luffy," I told them and they gulped at the gleam in my eyes.

We arrived on the Island we saw Luffy and the bird fly towards and as soon as we landed something shot threw the town making me jump.

"What the hell was that?" I asked and the pirates gulped.

"That was captain Buggy's Buggy ball miss Kiyomi." They told me and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Come on Zoro I can guarantee Luffy is over there already since he always gets into trouble. You three lead the way!" I commanded the pirates and they nodded immediately leading me towards their captain as Zoro and I followed them.

"Hey watch out!" I heard Luffy yell at a girl who was fighting off pirates.

"Zoro," I spoke up and he nodded as he quickly jumped into the fight.

"How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?" Zoro asked as he stopped the oncoming pirates from attacking the girl from behind.

"How rude. Who would attack someone from behind?" I asked with a glare as I stepped forward.

"Kiyomi! Zoro!" Luffy yelled excitedly from inside a cage.

"You hurt?" Zoro asked Luffy as I looked around at the pirates around us.

"No, I'm ok. I'm glad you two found me! Now get me out of here!" Luffy yelled.

"Fool! First, you fly off with a bird now you are playing in some cage." Zoro berated him and I chuckled.

"Hey did he just call that guy Zoro?" A pirate questioned in shock.

"What's Zoro the pirate hunter doing talking to that thief?" Another pirate asked.

"And how do they both know that cute girl with them?!"They all questioned.

"The crewmates he was talking about. That was Zoro the pirate hunter and that girl has a commanding presence. What's going on here?" Nami wondered in confusion as she to stared shocked at what has just happened.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro, eh? You must have come to capture me!" Buggy himself spoke up drawing our attention to him.

"I gave up pirate hunting. I have no interest in you." Zoro told him in a dismissive manner making me smirk.

"Well, I am interested in you. Killing you will be a nice feather in my cap." Buggy told him and my smirk dropped from my face.

"Back off before I pluck all your feathers," Zoro told him as a warning.

"Get him captain Buggy! Cut him to pieces!" The pirates were screaming as I scowled.

"Give me all you've got pirate hunter cause I'm about to get a look at your blood!" Buggy screamed as he charged at Zoro.

"You asked for it!" Zoro yelled as he prepared to attack and attack he did. He sliced Buggy the Clown into different pieces but I deepened my scowl as I remembered the pirates mentioning he had eaten a devil fruit.

"Hey! That was too easy!" Luffy yelled.

"No way..." Nami said in shock as the pirates around us laughed.

"That was almost disappointing," Zoro spoke as he turned to face the cut-up body. There is no blood from the wounds. I thought as the temperature around us began to slowly drop.

"Hey, Zoro! Kiyomi get me out of here!" Luffy yelled.

"We can't open this without a key. These bars are too thick to cut through." Zoro told him and Luffy whined before perking up.

"Kiyomi can melt them," Luffy said as the pirates began to laugh like crazy and I made my way towards Zoro. I felt a knife phase through my ice body as I stood in front of the now shocked Zoro and everyone stared in surprise as I glared into Buggy's eyes.

"How dare you try to attack my Nakama," I spoke in a clear yet angry voice and he seemed shocked as a layer of frost began to settle on the objects around us.


	7. Protecting the Town

"H-How did you know about my Chop-Chop devil fruit powers?" Buggy asked shocked as I burned his hand so he would pull his knife away.

"Zoro sliced you up but there was no blood. If you were going to play a trick you should have done so around an idiot." I told him as I noticed he was starting to shiver.

"You've eaten a devil fruit." He pointed out and I clapped.

"Very good. Yes, I did eat a devil fruit. You may be a chop-chop man but you are still only a Paramecia devil fruit user. I'm a Logia." I said as I pulled my twin daggers from their scabbards on my waist lighting one up with flames and the other with ice.

"Hey you are pretty flashy, how about joining my crew instead." Buggy suggested with a sweatdrop at the thought of having to fight a logia devil fruit user.

"Sorry but no can do. You hurt my Nakama so now you have to pay." I told him as I sent a slash at him with my left blade which sent a wave of fire.

"Ahh!" He screeched as he disconnected his limbs to avoid the flames but I quickly slashed with my right blade and froze one of his legs and a hand.

"Zoro, the cannon if you will," I called to Zoro with a smirk which he returned as he ran to it.

"Of course Vice-Captain." He answered as he lifted it up so it was facing Buggy and his crew and lit it while Buggy's crew screamed and Buggy hobbled to grab his frozen limbs.

"She's a feisty one! Run Men!" Buggy yelled and I grabbed Nami as Zoro picked up the cage Luffy was in and we ran off hearing the cannon explode behind us.

"Hey put me down!" Nami yelled from her position on my shoulder but I rolled my eyes. 

"Would you rather I leave you with the pirates that want to kill you," I suggested and she quickly quieted her self.

"Nevermind continue with what you were doing." She responded and I chuckled as we stopped in front of a closed shop.

"Well we escaped for now but this cage is starting to annoy me," Zoro spoke up as he was slightly dragging the cage containing Luffy behind him and I had set Nami down.

"Yeah, and if I stay in a cage I won't be able to fight anyone," Luffy complained and I sat down next to Zoro as he got tired of dragging Luffy and laid down.

"Eh? What's with this dog?" Zoro asked me after nudging me in the side to get my attention.

"Oh, a doggo. Hi, puppy." I greeted as I pat the dogs head who didn't really move.

'Cute.' Zoro thought with a light shade of pink on his cheeks from staring at Kiyomi who was happily petting the dog.

"I wonder if it's dead." Luffy brought up before poking the dog which promptly bit his face and I laughed.

"Hahaha! Luffy I think animals are always going to hate you." I laughed at him and he grumbled.

"It's not my fault all the animals like you Kiyomi." Luffy huffed as I went back to petting the dog.

"Here for saving my life I'll give you this." Nami suddenly spoke up as she threw a key onto the floor.

"The key!" Luffy screamed in excitement but before he could grab it the dog ate it.

"No doggo that's not good for your stomach." I scolded the dog as the others stared shocked at what just happened.

"You stupid dog that's not food!" Luffy yelled but I slapped his hands away before he could touch the doggo.

"Oi you people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" An older man who was wearing armor yelled at us.

"Who are you mister?" Zoro asked the man while I hugged the doggo.

"Is that the puppy's name?" I asked him.

"I'm the leader of this village, in other words, i'm the chief and yes the dog's name is Shushu young lady." He told me and I smiled.

"We aren't bad pirates we promise in fact we are fighting Buggy," I told the man and he nodded.

"In that case will you go into the store and bring out some food for Shushu?" He asked me and I nodded and went to retrieve the food.

"Wait Kiyomi melt the cage for me!" Luffy yelled and my retreating figure.

"Melt?" The chief asked confused.

"Ah don't mind she has a devil fruit ability is all," Zoro told the man who nodded.

"Here you go puppy. I got you some food." I told Shushu and he began to eat and I walked towards the cage. "Alright, Luffy stay away from the bars," I told him and he leaned away and I began to melt them using the fireside of my devil fruit to get through the steel bars.

"Roooaarrr!" A growl cut through the air and I froze at hearing it before shaking my head and continuing to melt the bars.

"What is that Roaring noise?" Nami asked scared and the chief started to panic.

"That's the beast tamer Mohji!" The chief panicked before he and Nami both ran away and I sighed.

"Well, I found three of you. I'm Buggy's pirate crew member Mohji the beast tamer. Captain Buggy is pretty mad but he said if miss Kiyomi here joined his crew he would let the rest of you leave uninjured." Mohji told us and I scowled.

"No way you can't take Kiyomi!" Luffy screamed at him and Zoro stood up unsheathing his swords.

"You can't take my Vice-Captain," Zoro said with a scowl as he got into position to fight.

"Zoro, sorry but can you hold this guy off for a while until I get Luffy out of the cage then we can join you?" I asked him and he grinned in response.

"No problem, besides this guy has to pay for even thinking he can take you away," Zoro spoke as he placed his last sword in his mouth.

"Look's like you don't know who you're messing with. Kill him, Richie!" Mohji yelled and the lion went to attack Luffy and I but Zoro cut them off.

"Your fight is with me," Zoro growled and Mohji scowled at him.


End file.
